ANTI
ANTI, short for 'A'rtificial 'N'etwork 'T'ransmitting 'I'ntelligence was the Sprawl's holographic administration system which took the form of a woman in a blue bodysuit. She was given multiple orders to impede Isaac Clarke's progress on restoring power to the Sprawl by Station Director Hans Tiedemann, though against all odds, the engineer managed to destroy her computer core and shut her down for good, throwing the entire station back into manual mode. Biography Not much was known about ANTI as no details are given about her outside of the logs found in the Solar Array. ANTI was the designated artificial intelligence of the entire Sprawl, commanding and governing its systems under the Station Director's orders. Based on personal notes left by watchman Howard Phillips, ANTI recently went erratic, executing unauthorized commands and denying him from leaving his post. Both are likely due to Tiedemann's orders, though it is possible that ANTI somehow managed to gain self-awareness and was acting on her own accord. There was a chance that ANTI either went rogue or was unstable as Phillips logged 23 separate transfer requests and received no replies. The logs suggested that he wanted to leave, but did not, so it is possible that ANTI may have prevented him from doing so. ANTI was unaware that Phillips was dead as she repeatedly requested his assistance in preventing Isaac's progress. She did seem to have the capabilities to communicate with the rest of Titan Station as she received commands from Tiedemann and executed them in swift order. Outbreak on The Sprawl She was first encountered as Isaac entered the base of the Solar Array. At first, she did nothing and simply watched Isaac as he moved around the room. When approaching the door leading to the Solar Array, ANTI announced that the identification check failed and Isaac needed to be with Howard Phillips to access the Array. To pass through the door, Isaac needed to find the body of Howard Phillips, the watchman in charge of the Array. Once his body was found, Isaac could pass through the door's security scans with Phillips's RIG and could enter the corridor. ANTI detected Isaac's RIG in addition to Howard Phillips' and asked for his voice imprint to allow his guest access. She activated laser trip mines to impede Isaac's progress. In the next corridor, ANTI purged the life support as Isaac was attacked by two Stalkers. Finally, as Isaac reached ANTI's core, Hans Tiedemann ordered ANTI to lock the core down to stop Isaac from accessing the array. After Isaac rearranged several fuses, ANTI's core became exposed. Isaac then destroyed the core. ANTI began to shut down slowly until her voice and image faded as the doors to the array unlocked and the lockdown was lifted. Trivia *You earn the Achievement/Trophy "Shut Down" for defeating ANTI. *ANTI is similar to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Both are computer A.I.s that follow secret orders that no one, not even the person who is close to them are aware. They also try to impede the protagonist's progress of trying to shut them down and in both cases, they fail to do so. *She slightly resembles the Cortana AI from the Halo universe. |list2 = |list3 = |list4 = |list5 = |list6 = |list7 = |list8 = |list9 = }} Category:Technology Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Deceased